Reason for the Past
by RoseyChe
Summary: This story takes place in the past, before the kyuubi attack, before Orochimaru betraying, before the Sannins, this takes place when Minato is a child and my OC being the same age. Step into the life of Akayuki, as a mystery unfolds, to why the events of the past are replaying themselves, and why they choose now to replay. This is a Minato x OC, although... read beginning.


**I don't own Naruto, so don't even start, although it would be awesome to... Well anyway. Now why I ask you to read the beginning. It is OC x Minato but an event happens, and when that time comes the pairing seems like no more but it is still there it just won't seem like because it will continue on, heheh, i actually can't wait, but events must take place till then so i wish thee luck!**

Laughter. Something that is suppose to bring endless amounts of joy, could also sound so frightening. The laughter was terror to the ears as it just seemed to echo throughout the screams of those whom were slaughter to no end. Blood was splattered across the once beautiful pathway that led to a mansion. Bodies now littered the once perfect green grass with a beautiful flower here and there. Now it was gone. There seemed to be no life, as the fire just swept through consuming every last bit of life. The man of the laughter held a head with white locks up in the air as a show of victory, in which those whom still grasped onto life, stared in horror at the sight before them. The man whom they thought would save them from this endless struggle was beheaded, and staring at them with those empty green orbs that no longer show the emotion of devotion that he had when he was near his beautiful wife, and of no doubt to be a beautiful woman in the future, daughter. Those that remained alive, quickly surveyed their surrounding, and all the little faith that they had, was wiped clean, as their eyes gazed at the locks of red that littered in front of the steps of the mansion. There was no hope, they had lost it. Now they welcomed death, the painful death, that awaited for them. Each one turned their final attention toward their companion, knowing this is their end.

A few meters away in a clearing where the snow fell endlessly, even at the blood that seemed to shed only a few meters away, held the sight of a mere butler clinging to hope. The hope lied with a little girl, no more than three years ago, whom knew nothing of why people were screaming, and why this laughter she heard, frighten her. The butler held her for his dear life. His only hope was for her to live, for her clan to know that they have not fully die. He held the girl in front of him watching the why her rose colored irises peered at him with such confusion, and the way that her companion in her lap stared toward the sound of screaming in laughter with the same confusion. The butler could only smile before taking out a small blade and slicing the palm of his hand before flinging it before him littering the snow with red, along with the girl's body. He touched her cheek before he stood up.

"Hide." Was all he said before he lept across the clearing to go to the screaming.

The girl watched the fleeing figure before his word began to process through her mind. Not knowing why, not able to comprehend what was happening around, but only knowing what 'hide' meant. So she did. Slowly she lied on top of the snow, keeping her companion under belly, feeling the way it burrowed itself in the snow underneath in order to make more room. As if the wind was helping, it played with her hair, spreading out her long white locks over her belly and across the snow. Within in seconds, she blended perfectly with the snow. Her eyes seemed to shine but they seemed to just look like a blood splatter against the blood that was around her.

Soon a man covered in blood came to the clearing. He stared down at the blood splatter, wondering why there was some here in the first place. Fire began to cackle from behind him as it started burning the trees around the clearing. The man just sighed before disappearing into nothing.

The girl waited and waited. Till finally she sat up letting her companion scurry around her before sitting down staring at the direction of the fire. All at once it hit her like a ton of bricks. The presence of her parents were gone, the soothing auras of the servants gone, the laughter of children playing outside gone, the civilians that minded their own business gone. They were all gone. Tears began to glisten down her ivory skin. Soon she leaned her head back as a cry of pain was sent through the forest echoing off to every creature of hearing distance, each one hearing and feeling the loneliness the sadness in the cry that lead them to howl at the beautiful full moon that chose this night to shine its radiance, and soon the howl of her own companion howled. The girl's sobs continue like a waterfall, soaking the fabric of her dress with each tear that fell of her jaw.

That night a clan was ended, to only one survivor that the enemy doesn't even know about. The heir of the clan lives, and only her and her companion know that along with the dying wish from a simple butler. The once powerful clan of the Kyuu, was dwindled down to one girl whom was only three years old. The once powerful clan that's alpha was none other the greatest ninja known to mankind as Ryuuichi Kyu and his beautiful wife with rose colored hair and iris, Kina Kyu, whom was known to bewitch all men that simply laid their eye on her for a second into falling in love with her at first sight. These two left behind their only heir. Their daughter whom they named Akayuki, Red Snow, the name that suited her. Red for the color of her irises that she had inherited from her mother, and Snow for the color of her hair that she inherited from her father. They leave their daughter, in hopes that she will find her path, and live for that is all they would as for.

Even so, how is she suppose to live? She is only three. What could a three year old do? Nothing. For they know nothing, they are blinded in pure bliss, never knowing the corruption, but for Akayuki, it has become reality for her all too soon. She is experiencing to much of this corruption too soon, how is she suppose to keep going. Whom will be able to cease the cry that echoes in the vast forest, as the fire just continues to rage, but never coming to her. Who will save her?

+_+_+_+Miles away+_+_+_+

Gray eyes instantly shot up toward the sky. A distant cry is heard, but it is not the cry of an animal. This cry is human, and holds sadness behind it. The owner of the eyes quickly heads off in the direction of the cry.


End file.
